On the Mend
by WillowBlood
Summary: N and Touko keep running into each other, and with each encounter get to know each other better—and how the events a year and a half ago changed them, for better or for worse. This is my first fanfic, please read and review! Needs some work. Ignores B/W 2; I haven't played it. N/Touko. VERY Pokemon-lite.
1. Chapter One

**I have the story changed a whole lot, and I think it's tons better. Reviews are welcome (thanks for the three who reviewed the first edition of this!). And I've decided to focus on N and Touko more than actual Pokémon. Also, I didn't realize how short this "chapter" was until now... o.O Sorry about that.**

**Thank you to JayEyedWolf for helping me edit this! Go check her out here and on DeviantART. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Pokémon.**

* * *

The sun was setting as Touko walked out Anville Town's Pokémon Center, slipping on a jacket around her slight shoulders. The wind was out with a vengeance today, whipping her ponytail violently around her head. Muttering curses at her stupidly thick hair, Touko hurried towards the small inn she was staying, anxious for the warm fire burning, if the smoke from the chimney was anything to judge by.

As her hand reached out to the doorknob, it was twisted and opened from the inside. Touko stepped backwards, an awkward "Sorry" already on her lips. It died, however, as she saw who had opened the door.

Touko's hands flew to her Samurott's Poké ball, preparing to release Amphitrite if need be. Her muscles tensed, and she nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot. Her heart pounded against her ribcage like a trapped bird, her pulse racing.

"I—I—" N spluttered. "I don't—you don't have to do that. I'm not going to battle you."

Touko didn't relax. "Long time no see," she said, nervously running her thumb over the Poké ball. "I see you haven't changed." Indeed, he looked the same: long, thick green hair tied in a ponytail; baseball cap pulled over his stupidly attractive green eyes; that little round necklace thing around his neck; cube hanging from his belt.

"You don't see correctly, then," N responded, his voice terse. "I can tell you have, though. You're tense. You were free before, wild. Now you're scared."

Touko resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she frowned and opened her mouth in a slight 'o.' "N, do you even know who you are? The power you hold? What you are capable of doing-what you did to me? My friends? My Pokémon?"

N cast his eyes downward, studying the ground, remaining silent. He squeezed the bridge of his nose, exhaling slowly. "Look—you... you weren't the only one affected by what happened, you know." He met Touko's eyes again, this time causing her to look away.

"Whatever," Touko muttered after an uncomfortable silence. "Can I go in now? I'm freezing." She didn't wait for an answer, but squeezed past N into the heat. She quickly found a spot by the fireplace, holding out her hands to warm them up after taking off her cap.

N sat down on the chair opposite her.

"I thought you were leaving," Touko said, not meeting his eyes.

N stared into the fireplace, the blaze reflected in his eyes. "It's warm in here," he said.

Touko really did roll her eyes this time. "Okay, sure. Do you just like stalking me?"

"No." N closed his eyes and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands in front of him. "You're a puzzle, Touko. I haven't managed to solve you yet... I hate things left unsolved."

"I'm a puzzle?" Touko said sharply, looking straight into N's eyes, blue boring into green. "I'm an object to you? Not a person? Not a living, breathing human being? I'm just another one of your stupid equations you need to solve?"

N stiffened. "No—I didn't mean that. I just... I don't know people. Are you people? Are you normal? From my limited experiences, I'd say not. So, no, you're not a person... you're unique, and special."

Touko turned back to the fireplace, glancing sideways at N. He spoke what he believed to be the truth, and the truth was he thought Touko was unique. She knew better than to believe that he was affectionate of her. Not that'd she wanted him... he had green hair. Enough said. But it was still a compliment, right?

"Thank you," she said finally, her muscles relaxing a bit.. "Where were you planning on heading next?"

"I don't know," N confessed. "But I should get going." He stood up from the chair, brushing some hair from his eyes. He paused by the couch Touko was sitting on, hand hovering above the fabric. "Um... nice seeing you."

And then he walked out without another word.

Touko stared at the door swinging shut behind him. It had been a year and a half since her last encounter with N, and even though she had been musing about him for a good amount of that year and a half, he was still an enigma to her. Just like, apparently, she was to him. Touko sighed, then got up and went to her room, leaving the fireplace crackling behind her.


	2. Chapter Two

**Sorry I didn't update quickly—exams, Christmas, Internet issues... the norm. Thanks for the three reviewers! Reminder that chapter one has been edited. A lot. **

**I think this chapter is much better. Again, thanks to JayEyedWolf for being awesome as usual and editing this beforehand. On a side note, the Doctor Who Christmas special is tomorrow! ...Oh, and Christmas too.**

**I don't own Nintendo or Pokémon.**

* * *

"Hey, you!" Touko whipped around at the sound of the voice, then relaxed as she realized the rough greeting wasn't for her. The man was a doctor, judging by his ID tag, and looked familiar for a strange reason. She frowned, and that frown only deepened when she saw N walk towards the doctor.

"N?" she asked incredulously, then mentally berated herself. Of course it was N. What other guy had green hair in a ponytail and weird little pieces of jewelry everywhere? Not to mention a rubik's cube hanging from his belt (which fell under the "weird jewelry" category)?

N glanced briefly at Touko before staring at the doctor who had called out seconds before. "Yes?"

"I saw you in Chargestone Cave a year or two ago, with that Team Plasma group!" The doctor didn't bother lowering his voice, and the words "Team Plasma" attracted the attention of many onlookers. They shot hostile looks towards N, and there was a look in their eyes similar to the one that a predator would have when its spotted the next meal. The crowd began murmuring darkly, stepping closer towards N and the doctor.N's jaw muscles flexed, but he remained silent.

"You almost took my Pokémon from me!" the doctor said. "Not to mention hundreds of others! You should be imprisoned—why aren't you? Did you hide? Run and hide, like the coward you are?"

The crowd muttered their agreement.

"Lay off!" Touko snapped. It wasn't N's fault for what he did... Well, sort of, but Ghetsis was the biggest culprit, and N was so childlike and innocent... She didn't want the crowd to hurt him. So then, of course, the crowd's gaze turned to her, and she shrank back inwardly, though kept standing tall.

"Are you defending this man?" the doctor demanded. "Why?" He paused. "You know what, you were in Chargestone Cave that day too! I healed your Pokémon! You must have been working for him."

"She wasn't," N said forcefully. "There—"

"I think we should all quiet down." A voice from the crowd rose above the other's, clear and commanding and vaguely familiar. "We don't want any police to arrive, yes? I can just take the young man to a station myself, and you can disperse. Agreed? Yes? Good. Now, onwards. Disperse."

The crowd shot hostile glares towards the center of the pack, but eventually began to walk away, and soon the everyday sounds of idle gossip and laughter filled the air.

As they left, Touko spotted the man who had spoken out and smiled. "Hello, Looker," she said, walking over towards the agent of the International Police.

Looker shushed Touko hurriedly, looking around warily. "Though it is only my code name, I do not want any strangers to know it."

"Okay, whatever," Touko said, rummaging around in her bag for a piece of gum (which she didn't have).

"Are you going to take me to the police station?" N had shuffled over, head hung low and feet scuffing the ground. He sounded like a child afraid of the monsters in his closet. "You should, after what I... and Ghetsis... did."

Looker sighed. "Yes, I should," he finally said. "But if you gave up all the information about Team Plasma you know, and what they might be doing now—if they could possibly be regrouping—then we could grant you immunity, perhaps."

N's lips pressed together in a tight line, and he stared up at the sun, blinking rapidly. Touko took a deep breath, an emotion boiling inside her she couldn't place. Anger? Pity? Sadness? A mixture? Whatever it was, she knew she should not be feeling this way about N. For God's sake, the boy had been king of Team Plasma! The team who kicked Munna to get what they wanted, stole Bianca's Pokémon, tried to steal hers-built a castle around the Pokémon League. No. There was no way she could be feeling sorry for this boy with the green hair.

"Okay," N replied. "Let's go." And then, after a moment's hesitation, he turned to Touko, his voice much slower than usual. "Could—would you come with me? To the police station?" His face was beginning to flood with color. "Just so I could have someone there, you know, to, um... provide... what do they call it... um... moral support, I guess?"

Touko blinked. "Um." She looked sideways at Looker. "Sure? I don't have anything else to do..."

Looker pursed his lips. "That is fine, I suppose. But The International Police Station, it is far away. Hidden. So you must be blindfolded when we go there."

Touko rolled her eyes again. "Of course," she muttered.

()()()

Several hours later, Looker, N, and Touko were in a bland interrogation room, with N and Looker sitting at the table. Touko was leaning against the wall in the corner behind N, her arms and ankles crossed. Looker had been questioning N for over an hour, and N had given up all information he knew quite willingly-Team Plasma's beginnings, his beginnings (orphan raised by Pokémon before Ghetsis took him in—no wonder he had issues), where Team Plasma was now... But it had taken a toll on N. His face was pale—paler than usual—and his hands were clasped together in front of him, knuckles turning white because of the force of his grip. Touko suspected that if his hands weren't clasped, they would be shaking. His baseball cap was resting on the table, revealing all his weird green hair.

"You did not know of Ghetsis', ah, master plan, yes? You only believed he wanted to free Pokémon?" Looker inquired.

N nodded, staring at the imperfections on the cold, hard table. "Yes," he murmured. "Growing up, I only knew Pokémon who had been abused. They told me their stories, and I came to believe that all trainers mistreated their Pokémon. When I met Touko... things changed. I told Ghetsis her Pokémon seemed happy, and he..." N's shaky voice trailed off and he swallowed, taking a deep breath. "He..." But he couldn't finish the sentence.

Touko spoke up for the first time, her face half-hidden in shadow. "Did Ghetsis ever physically abuse you?"

N unclasped his hands and rested them on his forehead. They were shaking, as Touko suspected they would. His voice was barely a whisper, but quick as ever, when he spoke. "Y—Yes. And the thing was... he had been the only one to ever show me any form of kindness, or what I believed to be kindness." He couldn't seem to stop now. "He taught me everything-"

_Except social skills_, Touko mused. _And fashion sense_.

"-and suddenly he was flying into a rage and hitting me, giving me bruises for weeks. He shouted and screamed, and told me that I was crazy." N's voice broke a little, causing the tension in the room to be multiplied by tenfold. "I knew I was different—I had always known—but being called crazy was new. I had always been the one who wasn't crazy, the only person who could see the world in black and white, according to Ghetsis. Everything necessary he had been hiding for years finally came out, and I could tell he really thought I was insane. He told me he should have picked one of the other possible candidates. Ghetsis didn't view me as a normal human being. I was a freak. A freak without a human heart, as he reminded me the last time I saw him." Now N's shoulders were shaking, his whole body trembling, and he finally couldn't go on anymore.

Looker had turned his gaze to a fly on the wall, but Touko had been looking at N the whole time, not even blinking. Now she did feel pity.

"Why didn't you leave?"

N glanced up at Touko, eyes showing beginning to turn red and bloodshot. "Because I had nowhere to go. Because I needed to pursue the truth, and Ghetsis was my only aide, and because Ghetsis apologized—"

Touko made a sound that could be describe as a hiss. "Asshole," she growled.

N looked scandalized at Touko's word choice, but didn't comment on it. "He did apologize, and I believed him. I didn't have any other parental figure to compare him to. He told me that I was the perfect king of Team Plasma." He let a bitter laugh escape. "Perfect only because I was naïve. I get that now." He buried his face back in his hands.

There was silence for a while, before Looker cleared his throat. "I think we can be done with that." He withdrew papers and a pen from his pocket, unfolded the document and smoothed it out before N. "Sign this, and you are granted immunity. But you must sign with your full name."

N drew his hands away from his face, revealing now-blotchy skin and red-tinged eyes. He grabbed the pen and scribbled his signature, with jagged marks here and there due to his uncontrollable shaking. Touko peered around his shoulder at the immunity papers. _Natural Harmonia Gropius_ was just legible along the line where signatures were placed.

_Fitting_, Touko thought. _Strange, but it suits him_.

N shoved the paper back to Looker, along with the pen. Looker gathered them up and shoved them in his pocket before holding his hand out to N. "Thank you," he said, voice somber. "You may leave now, if you wish."

N hesitantly held out his hand, slowly gripping the ends of Looker's fingers and holding on, at a loss for what to do.

"You shake it," Touko explained quietly.

N glanced sideways at her and then slowly shook Looker's hand, a look of intense concentration on his delicate face. Looker broke contact after several seconds of N's hand-shaking, eyes crinkling at the corners, though his shoulders seemed weighed down.

"Thank you," N said as Looker stepped away. "For not hating me."

"I do not believe in hating those who want the truth," Looker replied, opening the door for N and Touko. "Your version of the truth was just different from most others."

N let out a deep breath, shook Looker's hand once more, and left.

This time, Touko followed him.


	3. Chapter Three

**_So_ sorry for the long wait, I've just been busy. Or lazy. Or both.**

**Anyway, thanks again to JayEyedWolf for her good editing, though I am not amused at her locking Loki up in a cage. Don't ask.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo or Pokemon.**

* * *

Touko ripped off the blindfold and clambered out of the International Police car (disguised, of course), muttering a "thanks" to the driver before gulping in fresh air. She had spent far too much time in that stuffy car, unable to look outside or do anything to pass the time. Talking to N was awkward, and she didn't try. Well, of course, now that she didn't talk to him in the car, it was going to be awkward out here, too.

N gently untied his blindfold, shook the driver's hand (still fascinated by the concept), and stepped out. Touko had wandered towards the statue in the center of the small meadow just before the entrance bridge to Driftveil City. It was golden, with ridges all along the sides, and curved upwards. It looked like a feather that had been thrown away and was now riding the wind, but not as... feathery. How philosophical, Touko thought sarcastically.

"Thank you," N murmured quietly. Touko jumped, not knowing he had crept up beside her.

"I didn't do anything," Touko responded automatically, still examining the statue. The sunlight bounced off the surface, illuminating the gold and throwing the ridges into sharp relief.

"Maybe it seemed that way to you, but to me, you helped tremendously." N's voice was fast, but his words were mumbled. Touko could barely make them out.

"You're welcome, then?"

N's lips curved upwards in a slight smile before dropping again. "I've never told anyone about my past before," he admitted, eyes also trained on the statue.

"Well, it's dead depressing," Touko said bluntly.

N tugged at a loose strand of hair, his delicate (good Lord, did she really just think that?) mouth staying firmly shut.

Touko cleared her throat. "I, um, am going to go see what they're doing to Driftveil. It's pretty much being remodeled."

No duh. Workmen and strong Pokémon were bustling about, shouting orders at one another and wiping off grease on their overalls. Planks of wood were being hauled from one point to another, the crash of brick on concrete could be heard for miles, and cranes were creaking and swaying in the wind. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on.

N's expression darkened momentarily. "Why are they using Pokémon? Can't they just do it themselves?"

Touko looked away from the statue and towards N. "Some Pokémon feel obligated to, or they do it because they want to be with their trainer. Or maybe they just like working."

N made a noncommittal grunt.

"Anyway," Touko said, turning away from the statue, "I'm going to go examine one of the new hotels. Do you want to come with me?"

Idiot! What are you doing, asking him to tag along with you? Idiot, idiot, stupid idiot—

"Into—into the city?" N asked, his hesitancy clear in his voice.

"Yes, but of course, if you don't want to be around all the people..." And of course he wouldn't want to be around those strange things called humans, so then he'd leave and Touko would be fine.

But then N replied, "Um. I should... to... learn more. About people. It might be interesting."

Touko blinked. "Okay then," she managed, chewing her bottom lip. "Well. I'll just lead the way, shall I?" She cleared her throat and began walking towards the bridge, N following her like a lost puppy. A lost, green-haired puppy.

Touko glanced behind her what seemed like every other second to make sure N hadn't done something stupid. He kept marveling at even the smallest things—"Why are they holding hands?" "What's a strip club?" (Touko hurriedly steered him away from said club)— which she explained exasperatedly, already beginning to get tired of N's voice.

After several minutes of N examining the Driftveil Market (since when was he the one dragging her around?), Touko finally pulled him away and wandered towards the entrance to Cold Storage.

But it wasn't the Cold Storage anymore. "What is—?"

"It's the Pokémon World Tournament," a familiar rough voice with a thick country accent said from behind them.

Touko and N turned, a smile brightening Touko's face, while N seemed to visibly shrink back at the sight of Clay. Touko hurriedly shoved N behind her, knowing it wouldn't do much good (there was the whole N-being-five-eleven-and-Touko-being-five-six-thing), before greeting the Driftveil Gym leader. "Nice to see you, Clay."

"Mhm. You too. Who's the fella you hidin' behind your back? Ya don't need to be ashamed of havin' a boyfriend," Clay rumbled, trying to peer behind Touko's back.

"Oh, no, he's not—we're not—no way—I mean—"

N sidestepped around Touko. "I am not going to hide," he said, straightening his back and looking Clay squarely in the eye. "I'm done running and hiding."

Touko grimaced, her face paling and pulse pounding. "Be careful," she hissed.

N ignored her. Of course. "Clay, right?"

Clay nodded, a wary look crossing his face. Touko tilted her head up and looked at the sky, taking a deep breath and steeling herself for whatever came next. "Try ta speak a little slower, son. These old ears can't understand you." He paused, the wary look being replaced by pity. "Now, I know who ya are, but I think you should get a fresh start. I'm Clay, the Gym Leader 'round this parts."

N licked his lips, and held out his hand. "I'm N." He didn't elaborate.

Clay nodded and shook N's pale hand. "Nice ta meet ya, N," he said, clapping him heartily on the shoulder. "Now, as I was sayin', this here is the Pokémon World Tournament. The name says it all. It should be finished in 'round five months' time."

"Well, it's certainly changed from when I was here last," Touko said.

"It'll be the pride o' Driftveil. People will come from all 'round to see this." Clay beamed at them. "Now, I'm gonna let you two get on with your date."

Touko looked like she was about to explode. "We are not dating," she said, voice rising vehemently. "Why would I date him, anyway? Do you really think my taste in men is that bad?"

Oh, shit.

Clay's radiant smile dropped and was replaced by a look of surprise, and worry. N began to back away from Touko, hurt evident in his eyes.

Shit. First, N had to talk about his painful past, and now Touko had just insulted him. Badly.

Shit.

Touko whipped her head from side to side, from Clay to N, eyes wide. "No, I—I didn't mean that you were bad, or anything, I just—"

"Yes, you did," N said softly. "And you're right. I'm not a good person. If we were... dating, as you called it... you would deserve better. Thanks for reminding me."

Touko blanched. "N, I don't—please..." She threw her hands up in the air, at a loss for words. "Look, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean that."

N didn't meet her eyes. Clay did only for a second, to shoot Touko the disappointed look that hurt more than yells and punches.

Touko visibly shrank back and began to blink rapidly. She opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, and then, with a terrified look on her face, dashed towards the statue she had stood next to earlier. She slammed her palms against the concrete slab it was sitting atop of, ignoring the pain. She put her head between her shoulders, ponytail flopping down beside her shoulder, and set about convincing herself the ground was not getting blurry. No way. Touko took a deep breath, stood up straight, squared her shoulders, and wiped her gritty palms off on her shirt. She looked back over her shoulder towards the Cold Storage—no, the Pokémon World Tournament—but N and Clay were nowhere to be found.

She bit her lip, fighting back the tears that threatened to spring to her eyes. "Damn," she whispered, bringing her hands up to her cheeks, covering her face, and breathing deeply. "Dammit." Touko withdrew her hands from her face and fumbled for a Poké Ball. Her hands slipped as she did so, not able to get a firm grip on one. "Damn," she hissed, finally managing to snag a Poké Ball. There was a flash of light, and with a cry, her Braviary Godric appeared, the motion of his wings flattening the nearby grass blades.

"Take me home," Touko mumbled, resting her hand on Godric's neck, entwining her fingers in his feathers. "I'm an idiot, Godric. I need some chocolate and reality TV." Godric pressed his face against hers, nudging it gently.

"Oh, it's not that bad," Touko said, swatting him away gently before she clambered on his back. "But I would love to watch TV shows about people who have worse lives than mine, so let's go."


End file.
